2015
January * 5: Keltie Knight is Stunning in a Raven-colored Hair at Miami. * 6: Ruling Liberal Party wins Senate election despite Keltie Knight's Presence. * 14: Country Musician Lindsay Anderton led to RUBY's First Victory of 2015. * 31: Latin Musician Noelia dominates and killed 20 in massacre. February * 20: Unknown Actress Lily James leads her party at Eighty-five percent of seats and She ashamed to the populars. March * 20: The Alliance of RUBY and Citizens Movement are Big winners in Election in Mikaela, Willow Shields is new Premier. * 27: Chloe Lukasiak-led RUBY wins Sara's Election but lost Premiership to Helen Mirren(Liberal). * 30: Denny Hamlin and Taylor Swift formed NewParty. April * 3: Death Cab for Cutie's Bandleader Ben Gibbard dominates his party called his party Upset. * 10: The Liberal Party of Kendall Jenner wins Elections in 16 new Counties. * 11-26: The 2015 Constantino Assembly is held in Glasgow, Scotland. * 23: Ross Kenseth and his Liberals dominates Dalyan elections to unseat Premier Jing Tian. * 30: Keltie Knight died during The Insider. May * 6: Keltie Knight dies again during The Insider. * 8: Lizzy Caplan-led Liberal Party dominates Brittanese general election, she is the New premier. * 15: The Liberal Party of Chrissy Teigen came victorious in Molly elections. * 20-22: Unknown Actors Charlotte Le Bon, Shu Qi and Tim Roth puts RUBY a good one. * 21: President Marvin Kirchhöfer called election on 14 August to put Election of 16 New Countries Assemblies on 7 August. * 27: In the Referendum, all 16 New Counties and Election date are Approved,. but the Recognition of Charlotte Le Bon, Shu Qi and Tim Roth, the film and a Radio station are rejected. * 31: Michael Grimm put RUBY at 80. June * 5: The liberals of Pippa Mann beat Philo Paz Patrick Armand-led Socialists in the Epic elections in Dominique. * 29: Preston Burst and RUBY are Done it Again thanks to Leader Hailey Reese's "Respect" to Burst. July * 2: The formation of Breakup Playlist Party led by Dan Villegas. * 8: Nicole Trunfio leads for BPP,. but Rejected by the Populars. * 10: Ruby Rose dominates for Villegas' BPP but failed the win. * 12: Kyle Busch's Political protege Gwendoline Christie leads the Kentucky wars, Epic forum follows. * 19: Kyle Busch leads Loudon's Scandal of Naming rights. * 23: Gigi Hadid formed Australian-minority Gomes Australian League. * 24: Jim Mattis ends up O My G!-era with a Bang, a future of Celebrities are Here. * 27: The Ningning era begins. August * 7: * 14: Rey Gumatas-led Socialists camed Victorious in Epic parliamentary election, he is the new Prime Minister. September October November * 18: Liberal Party's Félix Serrallés came Victorius at the First Brittani election attempt but the Governor Lea Thompson is Called for a Tuesday's election but all MLAs are Suspended. * 21: Second Brittani election attempt, The Socialist of Nicholas Latifi Came Victorious after a Scandal last Tuesday, Ningning Party came home Nothing. * 23: Antonio Felix da Costa-led Liberal Party came home Molly election over Ningning Party's Francesco Yates. December * 3: The Liberal Party of Premier Miranda Kerr beat And I Love You So led by Future terminee Alycia Debham-Carey to win the Monique elections. * 5: Jazz Jennings and her party ends the era to win Dominique's elections. * 10: In Jaclene elections, the Liberal Party of Ryan Hunter-Reay camed Victorius over Conrad Sewell and his party. * 14: Twenty-one Pilots' Bandleader Tyler Joseph and his party came Victorious. * 20: Nathan Willett and his Cold War Kids put his party a Victory. * 21: Philippines' Pia Wurtzbach came victorious in Miss Universe 2015 after Steve Harvey mistaked Colombia the winner. * 24: Actress Hilary Duff formed Alliance of the Unknowns to Stay her Noche Buena Grocery Shopping photos. * 26: Russian Vladimir Atoev and Matthieu Vaxiviere was named Spirit of Race Drivers by Russian journalist Valentin Khorounzhiy. * 31: Parliamentarian Madison Beer ends the year with a bang for And I Love You So thanks to 16-photos Bikini body.